Users are increasingly causing data to be stored in resource environments or “the cloud.” This has many advantages, as the user can have data stored in a secure location without the need to purchase dedicated hardware or manage the storage process. It also offers redundancy for data that also stored by a user. In many cases the data may be confidential or otherwise sensitive such that the user may want to submit the data using a secure channel. While transmitting data, which may be encrypted, over a secure connection is possible, it can be impractical for extremely large data sets. Further, some users may not be comfortable sending their data across a network operated by, and accessible to, various third parties. In some situations a user can provide a physical storage device that includes the sensitive data for import into the resource environment. While this enables large amounts of data to be transferred, the device will still be in the hand of a third party such as a commercial carrier over which the user has little control or supervision. Further, a person must attempt to correlate the device with the proper account and cause the information to be stored in the proper location with the appropriate access and security in the resource environment.